Rewrite ${((4^{-6})(5^{5}))^{9}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((4^{-6})(5^{5}))^{9} = (4^{(-6)(9)})(5^{(5)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-6})(5^{5}))^{9}} = 4^{-54} \times 5^{45}} $